My Kitty Kitty
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Shigure has fallen for the angsty kitty. Lemons KyouxShigure


Kyou sat in silence in the warm water letting his head run under the facet the steam filled the room fogging up the windows and mirror. "... Damn rat..." He spoke coldly rubbing his left cheek where Yuki had nailed him.

Shigure walked in slowly smiling softly "Good morning kitty kitty."

Kyou jumped smacking his head right on the facet letting out a low whimper then a growl when he looked over to Shigure.

Shigure chuckled a bit smiling "Why so jumpy?" He walked to Kyou standing right behind him "what ya doing kitty?"

"Trying to take a bath now go away." He eyed the dog carefully.

Shigure smiled brightly "Let me help! I'll wash your back.. and other area's you can't X3"

"I'm cable of cleaning myself I am the cat I can reach places most people can't so why don't you go clean yourself and get off while doing it."

Shigure smirked evilly "Your right... I should clean myself" he undressed and got in behind Kyou. Kyou moved closer to the side away from the dog grabbing hold of the nuzzle of the hose spraying him,

Shigure growled grabbing the hose from Kyou's hand pulling it away and sliding to the cat pressing him to the wall "bad kitty."

Kyou growled biting him kicking the dog away. "Get away pervert!"

Shigure glared "You never minded when people bathed with you before... what's changed?" He grabbed Kyou's member rubbing it smirking

The cat jolted up nearly hitting his head on the self above the bath. "That was when I was little and didn't have a choice especially when that rat tried to drown me half the time when you weren't looking!" Kyou got out of the water grabbing the nearest thing to cover himself up.

Shigure pulled him back smirking "Shhh Kyou don't cry"

Kyou looked down noticing that it was Tohru's robe quickly he slid it over his body blocking the dog's touch as he tied it closed.

Shigure nuzzled Kyou's neck playing with the cats nipples. "What the hell!" He screamed reaching back grabbing the Dog's hair yanking at his hair.

Shigure winced then growled "Let go or I'll bite your nipple off!" Kyou's hand released the dog's hair whimpering. Shigure smirked going back to teasing the nipples "No ones here Kyou... Lets play"

"... I don't want to now let go of me..."

Shigure growled a bit letting Go of Kyou "You're just being stupid Kyou."

"How you rapist!" He moved back making sure he was facing the dog so he wouldn't try anything.

Shigure sighed "Someone is willing to give you love and pleasure and you push them away.. Fucking tease" he growled walking out

He growled standing in the doorway. "I'll I was doing was taking a bath! How was that a tease!?" Shigure glared at Kyou then walked off ignoring the cat. The cat looked down before slamming the door closed. Shigure walked to his room still naked and shit the door. Kyou washed off his body soon leaving with a towel wrapped around his waist as he headed upstairs. Shigure walked out of his room dressed walking past Kyou not saying a word. The cat looked at him from the top of the stairs glaring before running into his room.

Shigure smirked a bit then walked to the room knocking "You know... It's not good to refuse the person who's keeping you from Akito... It's not good at all... they could get mad... and kick you out... sending you to Akito"

He stood on the other side of the door. "I'd run away before you could do that..."

Shigure smirked "I could do that now.. You wouldn't get far.. where do you have to go?" There was silence on the other side of the door then his figure could be heard sliding down the wall of his room.

Shigure smirked then walked down stairs and outside looking up at Kyou's window "Did I say I was going to?" He walked to the window slamming it shut as he closed the blinds heading to his dresser getting dressed. Shigure sighed walking back inside mumbling about a stupid cat. Kyou stepped out of his room fully dressed his eyes glancing down to the dog. Shigure ignored him reading the news paper

He sat down across from him his head low. "... Why are you acting this day?"

Shigure looked at him "what are you talking about?"

He sat down across from him his head low. "... Why are you acting like this today?"

"... You tried to get at me you've never done that..."

Shigure placed the paper down. "You never noticed before... I've wanted you since day one kitty"

Kyou looked down sadly. "... I'm not just some toy..."

Shigure sighed "I never said you where"

"... But it felt like it when I was in the bath."

Shigure sighed "I'm REALLY horny right now."

"So you were going to rape me with no explanation?" The cat looked to the dog sadly.

Shigure shook his head "I wasn't going to rape you.. scardy cat."

"... Then why did you threaten me at my door... About sending me to Akito's..."

Shigure blinked "I didn't.. I simply stated a fact."

"... You're just like them..." He spoke sadly getting up from his seat.

Shigure glared a bit "What ever you say... But don't you dare trash talk me"

"Do you even like me or was it just I'm going to use him and throw him away just like that damn dragon and snake!"

Shigure slammed his hands down the paper ripping in half "I never used them! Or anyone!! If you think that low of me then FINE! I'll leave!" he walked off glaring

The cat followed after him. "I wasn't saying you did they used me! I don't want you to do the same thing they did to me!"

Shigure stopped then sighed rubbing his eyes "I won't..."

"How do I know... You acted the same way in the bath.." He spoke sadly running off toward the woods.

Shigure sighed "I'm a beast.. I know"

Kyou sat silently up in a tree near the house out of sight of anyone. "... The man took me in just because he liked me." He rubbed his head pulling on his hair. "That man use to give us baths when we were kids how can he act like this now!"

Shigure sat on the ground his head low "I'm a horrible person.. aren't I?"

The cat looked down to him. "... The cat, the cat before me was he abused when he was younger?"

Shigure nodded slowly "I tried stopping it for you as much as I could..."

"... Do they do this to me because I'm not part of the zodiac... I'm just the outsider..." Kyou rested his head on the branch. "... The first time Hatori said if I did this I would be a member..."

Shigure sighed "They use the cat... and its sick and cruel..."

"... Do you understand why I didn't like you doing those things... Why I rejected you like that..." Shigure nodded slowly his head low. Kyou moved out of the tree down to the ground in front of the dog. Shigure looked up at him blushing.

"... If you were trying to protect me from them why would you have them take me back if I didn't do what you wanted..."

"... When I graduate... Will you send me back to them... To the cage I can't escape from...?"

Shigure shook his head "No... I'll free you"

"... Do I owe you in the end then...?" Kyou kept his head down.

Shigure raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"... Do I have to do things with you."

Shigure shook his head "No"

Kyou nodded lightly as he moved closer to the dog kissing his cheek. Shigure blushed a bit placing a hand where the kiss was "A-Arigatou." he said smiling softly.

"... I'll do a lot more if you keep your promise to me..."

Shigure smiled softly "I will Kyou." He kissed the cat softly on the lips. The cat blushed lightly.

Shigure smiled grinning "Let's get inside... its going to rain"

Kyou made a sourpuss face hearing those words. Rain that's all he needed now. The cat got up moving inside the house. Shigure got up following him. "What's for dinner dog?"

Shigure sighed "Since Tohru and Yuki are on a camping trip with their class... how about... Take out:

Kyou's eyes glanced back. "... Fine something with fish or chicken..."

Shigure nodded beaming "Pizza with sardines?"

"... You wouldn't mind my sardine breath?" Kyou looked down sliding his shoes off.

Shigure shrugged "I dealt with worse"

"What do you mean?" That cat looked up curiously at the dog.

Shigure chuckled a bit "I'm a dog think about it" The cat blushed a dark red looking away. Shigure chuckled softly.

"... God I'll have to wake up to that..." He laid down on the floor as the rain started to hit the window. Shigure walked to the phone ordering

The cat listened to the dog. "Better be extra!"

Shigure chuckled ordering extra then gave the address hanging up, he walked to Kyou smiling. The cat looked up to the dog quirking a brow. Shigure beamed "30 minutes or its free."

"You give him the long directions here?"

Shigure grinned evilly "My kitty knows me so well."

Kyou blushed a dark red. Shigure smirked evilly chuckling. "... What are you thinking?" The cat quirked a brow.

Shigure crawled to Kyou "Dirty thoughts"

Kyou crawled back. "... I don't like that thought."

Shigure sighed then sat back. Kyou looked up. "... Your not going to do anything to me?

Shigure shook his head "No.. I.. I don't want to force you into anything"

"... Thank you..." The cat spoke softly walking over to him resting his head on his lap.

Shigure blinked then smiled petting Kyou softly "Kawaii kitty" Kyou blushed hearing him. Shigure beamed nuzzling him. The cat let out a soft murr. Shigure chuckled smiling. "... Don't laugh at me stupid dog..." The cat made a sad face.

Shigure smiled "I wasn't… I was overly joyed at how cute you are"

"... Your not going to treat me like this when they come back are you?"

Shigure shook his hea "Not unless you want me to"

"... They might tell if you treated me like this."


End file.
